1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and more particularly, to an ultrasonic sinus membrane/periosteum separation tool set, which facilitates sinus augmentation on a steeply inclined sinus membrane in a dental implant surgery, and is practical for use in an upper/lower jaw deformity implant surgery, raising the success rate of dental implants.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a dental implant surgery, an implant is implanted in the gingiva, and then a crown is affixed to the implant. If the elevation of the patient's gingival is insufficient, the implant surgery could not be performed.
The inventor disclosed the use of certain tools for sinus augmentation, such as piezo insert and piezo packer. The piezo insert is inserted into a hole on the alveolar ridge to separate the sinus membrane by means of a water pressure, and then the piezo packer is used to fill a bone powder into the hole to increase the elevation for the implantation of an implant.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0004624 A1, entitled “Piezo Insert and Piezo Packer for Operating an Implant Surgical Operation Using Piezoelectric Device”, teaches the use of a piezoelectric device. As shown in FIG. 1, the piezoelectric device comprises a piezoelectric main device 10, a hand piece 20, a piezo insert 30 and a piezo packer 40. The piezo insert 30 has a body, which is connectable with its one end to the hand piece of the piezoelectric main device, a pole extended from the other end of the body, and an insert tip located on the distal end of the pole. The insert tip has a plurality of holes that are located on the end face of the insert tip to enhance vertical cutting force. The piezo packer 40 has a body, which is connectable with its one end to the hand piece of the piezoelectric main device, a pole extended from the other end of the body, and a tip located on the distal end of the pole. The tip of the piezo packer has a plurality of cutting protrusions that are arranged on the end face of the tip to enhance bone cutting force and to transfer vibrations to an implant material.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the piezo packer simply has the cutting protrusions arranged on the end face for cutting and a jet hole located at the center of the end face for the ejection of a fluid. This tool is not practical for a sinus augmentation surgery on a deeply inclined sinus membrane. As shown in FIG. 1, when the tip 93 of the prior art piezo packer is inserted into a hole 92 on the alveolar ridge 91, the vertical fluid jets from the tip 93 cannot effectively separate the steeply inclined sinus membrane 94. Further, because the tip has all its cutting protrusions arranged on the end face, the tip may be unable to cut off the residual bone at the bottom side of the sinus membrane 94 (see the location indicated by reference sign 95). Carelessness may cause the tip to punch through the sinus membrane 94 at the location indicated by reference sign 96. Therefore, an improvement is necessary.